The Choices We Make Determine Our Fate
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: After having a dream of future events, Sephiroth learns that he is given an assignment as guardian angel for the daughter of the one person who can't forgive him. Will he ever get the second chance he rightfully deserves?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: No I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any characters except my OC. Certain one winged angels are back from the dead and Hojo's now known as Weiss. Holy crap! Sephiroth/OC and eventual Family

This is a rewrite. The first was a flop!

Chapter 1: The Dream

**_Sephiroth looked around the place he was in and recognized it to be Midgar. It was done up in festive decor and the streets were crowded. After making sure he still had his wallet, Sephiroth walked toward the biggest crowd. On the platform, he saw a graduating class, similar to the ones for SOLDIER but the crest and colors were different. The colors were blue, gray and black with moonstone colored wings and in the middle of the wings, was a crescent moon. He recognized the woman who approached the podium right away. It was Lady Shinra._**

**_"Welcome one and all, to the fifth class of Valkyrie." She said. "The mission of Valkyrie is serve and protect the people from all threats. Unlike SOLDIER, Valkyrie trains the soldiers naturally. The first young women were trained by the Turks, and future classes will be trained by these women standing before you. However, one young woman has excelled above the rest, through her merit, determination, skill and compassionate spirit. She listens to others and when it calls for it, she has proven that she can take charge. She graduates with the highest marks and will be appointed as General." At this, she opened a box and removed a set of beautiful medals in the design of the crest. The wings were opal, the crescent rainbow moonstone and it was all line with blue and black diamonds. _**

**_"I would like to introduce you to the youngest General of Valkyrie, Ms. Selene Strife!" Eveyone applauded as a beautiful young woman with long platinum blond hair and enchanting aquamarine eyes walked to the podium. Sephiroth couldn't stop looking at her. She had a strong yet gentle spirit, he read it in her eyes. Her body language told him that although she was confident, she was humble. As she accepted the medals, she thanked Lady Shrina and was about to return to her seat, when a blur of magenta and ginger dove down and landed on the stage in front of the women. He brandished his sword and smirked. Sephiroth stealthily made his way to the stage, for he knew exactly who it was...Genesis_**

**_"Ah my dearest one," He crooned, looking at Selene. "Come join me and revel in the return of the Goddess..."_**

**_"Gee, what good shit are you smoking?" Selene asked, crossing her arms, unfraid of Genesis in the slightly. Sephiroth allowed himself a silent chuckle at the question. He himself thought the same question more than once. It would explain why he always carried Loveless with him. That could've been his stash and no one was the wiser. Genesis grimaced and pointed his sword at Selene. She blinked a bit then smirked._**

**_"Wow, you have accessories. Got makeup too?" Again Sephiroth had to chuckle silently despite the seriousness of the situation. She was stealing his heart and the Silver General didn't mind in the slightest. _**

**_"You will learn to love me dearest one. It is the will of the Goddess."_**

**_"No way, I'd rather die." Selene said. Genesis' face went from bemused to downright rage. He roared and lunged towards an unarmed Selene. Sephiroth saw the fear in her eyes and he hated it. Those eyes, should never reflect fear. He'd be damned if he did nothing. He ran in and blocked Genesis' sword with his own. The red head stopped still when he saw his opponent._**

**_"Sephiroth,"_**

**_"Genesis," Sephiroth greeted coldly._**

**_"Get out of my way. If I can't have her, no one will, least of all you."_**

**_"Over my dead body." Sephiroth said dangerously. "You could never hold your own against me and we both know it. Get out of here before I kill you."_**

**_"The Silver General, always thinking you rule it all. Well here's something you didn't know. You were born human, just like us. Hojo just experimented on you, because your mother allowed it. It killed her, but you lived. The Great Sephiroth, a cold blooded murderer even at birth!" With an insane laughter from Genesis, the clash began but once again, he saw the fear in her eyes..._**

Eyes of Aqua, they reminded Sephiroth of the sea: the only place which brought him a sense of peace. Not even Janova could touch him there. In his special place, Sephiroth could just be himself. He loved to hear the roar of the waves, to feel the spray on his skin and he would sit for hours on end and allow the weight of the world to drift away from him. But then, a cold truth hit him, he wasn't alive. The Lifestream sent him to the one place where he could be at peace. Oh, he was able to dream and recently, he had been dreaming a great deal. Question is: why?

Gathering his thoughts and his sword, Sephiroth went to seek out the one person who could answer his questions: Aerith. She wasn't far. She was in a flower field.

"Sephiroth, how can I help you?"

"I've been having dreams. A woman, with..."

"Platinum blonde hair, aquamarine eyes,"

"Yes, I gather she's related to Cloud but..."

"You will meet her soon enough. She hasn't been born yet."

"Ok, why am I...?"

"You are to act as her guardian angel. That is your assignment, your chance for redemption."

"There are conditions?"

"Of course, you can't tell her who you are until the time is right. You'll know when that will be. You will be reborn soon, to give you a head start. You will grow with her, your memory will be intact. Fully restored without Janova telling you what to do. You will learn who you really are."

"When am I returning?"

"You will return sometime next week, you'll feel it. Your weapon, will come to you when it's time." With that, Sephiroth returned to his place, deep in thought. He was terrified. Everyone feared him. All they had to do was look at him and they'd know...

_Don't worry Sephiroth, you'll be fine._

Sephiroth laid down, allowing the waves to lull him sleep. _ Easy for you to say._

**Ok I'm doing something different. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Decision

Cloud Strife, the Savior of the World looked over his sword for the what seemed to be the millionth time. Since the battle with the remnants and Sephiroth, and Deepground, he had become quite thoughtful and more quiet. He was tired of it all. He wanted to settle down but he felt deep down that it would never happen in 7th Heaven, Midgar or his hometown, Nibelhiem. There were just too many bad memories that haunted him whenever he looked outside to do his deliveries. Every where had evidence of a battle he had. Or the missions he had to do. Or the resting place where Zack's sword was. All of those, saddened Cloud and even though he made good friends, the memories were getting too hard for him to bear. He admired Vincent more than he let on. The man was well above twenty, been through hell and back, had memories of countless and heavy loses and the man was still going strong.

He knew that Tifa had plans for them to have a future together but Cloud couldn't see her as anything but a good friend, his crush on her long gone with his childhood. There was nothing here for him. His friends had their own lives. What did he have to come home to? He spun his sword around and with a heavy sigh, he put it into its case and closed it shut. With it away, Cloud turned to pack his few belongings. It didn't take him long. With everything except his clothes for tomorrow and his toiletries (he would pack those last) he went to tell Tifa and the others the news of his decision. They were all there at the bar.

"I have to tell you all something and I've given it a lot of thought. I'm leaving tomorrow. There is just too many bad memories here and I don't think I'll amount to much."

"But Cloud, you've done so much for the world." Tifa said. "And you are somebody. We are all here..."

"Cloud has a point." Vincent said calmly, "He wants a change of pace and I think it's a good idea."

"Vincent, you could benefit from it too..."

"I don't want to be in the way Cloud." The older man said, his voice booking no room for argument. "You deserve to have a second chance at life. Go and live it. We will not stop you, nor try to talk you out of it. But if you should need us, you have your phone don't you?"

"Of course, I never leave home without it."

"So you're good to go." Yuffie said. "I think Vinnie's right. You should go Cloud. Who knows, you may find a nice girl and be happy."

"Have you decided on where you want to go?" Vincent asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't want to deal with places that have Mako."

"That limits it." Vincent chided. "There's Mako mainly everywhere."

"Why not get some color on you?" Barett asked. "And relax?"

"I can't see Cloud on the beach." Tifa said. "He's not the beach type."

"I'm not sure where I'll be staying, I'm going to travel. I need to get away from here." Cloud said. "Like I said, I've given this a lot of thought and I'm sticking to it. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. So this is good bye everyone and thank you." With that said, Cloud made his retreat before anyone could object or try to talk him into staying. Almost everyone understood Cloud's choice.

"But...we were supposed to be together..." Tifa said.

"Tifa, has Cloud ever shown you anything other than friendly affection?" Yuffie asked. Tifa stood quiet. She knew that Yuffie was right. Cloud never kissed her or gave any inkling of there ever being a chance for romance. She chalked it up to the Mako he got while he was in SOLDIER but now, she knew that wasn't the case. Cloud had no problem letting go. Tifa did. Cloud was like her security blanket. But she had to realize that he wasn't hers. He was a lone wolf and he needed his freedom. Maybe one day he would come back and they would have their happily ever after. But then again, that seemed to be just a nice dream.

"Tifa," Vincent began, his crimson eyes studying her brown ones. "I understand Cloud's choice being difficult for you, but understand that it is the right choice. In time you'll see what I mean. To put all of our minds at ease, I'll watch over him." After that they all said goodnight and retired for the night.

Cloud was gone the next morning, at the break of dawn, the only evidence of his ever being there was his old sword. The lone wolf, took flight.

It's a work in progress. Let me know what you think.


End file.
